


棒打鸳鸯的错误示范

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [35]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 包养梗后续
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Brax从小就知道好奇心不是好事，尤其是不合时宜的好奇心，很可能会带来一系列危险的后果。曾几何时，还相信着圣诞老人还有送子鸟的他，某天半夜跑出来尿尿时听见爸妈房间里有奇怪的动静，一时没能按捺住好奇心多听了几耳朵，然后，bang，他的世界就发生了一次字面意义的大爆炸。

如果时间能倒转，Brax多么希望回到原来那个纯真的自己，当然，他也知道总有一天（具体也就是再过几年进入青春期那时候），他会明白孩子不是圣诞老人按人头送的，但至少别用最尴尬的那种方式明白真相。

反过来，他哥在这些人类感情等相关的领域中一直拥有令人羡慕的钝感，虽然进入青春期没几年他身高就迅速飙破一米八，也只是长了力气没长情商。Brax一度悄悄怀疑，也许Chris依然以为，呃，男女之间就像电视里演的那样，两个人亲亲嘴，嘴巴都不用张开那种，然后镜头切换到十个月后，就有一个只会啼啼哭哭的小东西，吧唧，掉落到这个世界上来了。

鉴于他哥当年在学校里确实是跳过了所有的生理卫生课，后来又除了他爸给他安排那些训练从来不知道还有别的活法，这真的不是没有可能。

这也是为什么当Brax发现他哥居然有了个情人时，其震惊不亚于当年撞破父母卧室里的秘密。

在兄弟俩以最狗血戏剧性的方式相认之后，Chris依照之前约好的，在几天后过来见了他。双方友好地交流了一下这么多年分别后的情况，他哥还是老样子，不问不答，能只答一个字，绝不多加一个标点符号，这十年概括性来说就是：进了监狱，出来了，当了会计，现在主要是做账查账，偶尔杀杀人，没了。

Brax当然也知道不可能那么简单，有过案底的人通常很难在这个社会上立足，何况Chris根本没有半点在社会生存必须的人际交际技能，估计一开始也吃过不少苦才能熬到今天，这么一想，不由心有戚戚，也不再计较他哥一口气灭掉他十好几个小弟的事。他哥也因为这一桩事情挂了彩，就当是扯平了吧。

这么一想，Brax就觉得自己真是爽快，大度，兄弟友爱的楷模，恨不得分出一只手来拍拍自己肩膀点个赞。

他顺便也问了一下Chris之后的打算，以为他哥又要再一次消失在广袤的美国内陆地区，先保持低调一阵子再出来。

Chris沉默了一下，说：“我还要去见个人。”

一个人，Brax注意到这个重点，不是客户，不是工作。好奇之下，他问道：“什么人？”

这是个再简单不过的问题，Chris却哑了好一会，才说：“一个朋友。”

Brax的好奇心顿时咻地被吹涨了好几倍，他从来不知道他哥居然还有朋友。“是和你之前监狱里认识的朋友？”他试探问。

Chris脸色无端一暗，似乎触动了什么不愉快的记忆。他摇头表示否定，板着脸没有说话，Brax也很识趣地没再问下去。Chris从来不会对自己人撒谎，除非是他不想回答的问题。这也使得Brax更好奇了，在这个跑路的紧要关头，Chris还一定要去见的人，必然是有什么特别之处。

但既然Chris不肯说，他也没办法勉强。Chris答应了互相保持联系，就走出去了。Brax却多了个心眼，悄悄地隔了一段距离跟着，看他哥到底是要去哪里。他已经吃够Chris闷不吭声有事不跟他沟通的苦头，要再来一次意外，又引发一场大义灭亲，就算他再大度，也真的受不来他哥这份沉重的兄弟情。

他就这么小心谨慎跟着Chris车子后面七拐八拐地开着车，越跟越觉得不对劲，这特么不像是要出城去的路，倒好像是在绕圈。

这个想法一闪，Brax抬头就看见他们刚刚出来的那个酒店就在前方明晃晃地矗立着。前面Chris的车已经不见了。

他颇费了一点时间才再次定位到他哥那个鹤立鸡群出人一头的后脑勺，看着他直接穿过大堂，走向一边的咖啡座。Brax从另一侧过去，躲在一根立柱后面，借着镜子反射观察，同时竖起耳朵听隔壁的动静。

“谈得还顺利？”钢琴悦耳的叮咚声里，一个男声说，他哥嗯了一声，那人轻笑，伸出一只手来，顺着他哥前臂暧昧地摸了上去，Brax下巴顿时就掉下来了。

“今天还有时间陪我多待一会吗？”那个声音说，Brax下巴持续掉落，他没听见Chris回答，那个声音继续说，“去楼上等着我，我有个惊喜给你。”

他哥很听话地走了。那个人又在那里待了几分钟，才款款起身走过去，他在前台停下，交待了几句话。Brax趁机打量起他来。这人三十上下年纪，一张能上时尚杂志的漂亮面孔，一头黑发更是梳得油光顺滑，看得出在穿着打扮是很下了心思，从头到脚无可挑剔。他也显然了解自己的魅力，举手投足间都透着从容自得。

Brax在他过去的工作里见多这种时尚型男款的花孔雀了。他暗自狐疑Chris是怎么和这种人搅合到一起的，这人不论是哪一方面都和他哥分明是南辕北辙的路数。

他按捺着性子等到那人也走了，才走向前台，费了一点时间，套出了那个名字。

有了名字一切就好办了。Brax找了个他信得过的私家侦探，把这件事交给他。私家侦探跟踪了那个男人一个星期，最后交给了他一份打印出来的调查结果。Brax匆匆几眼就扫完了。

干他们这一行的都知道，想要摸清一个人生活里有什么秘密，抓住他的把柄，最简单的莫过于去翻找他的垃圾桶——两种意义上的——但Napoleon Solo的生活里几乎没什么特别的地方，出生在纽约，父亲是个商人，家境殷实，兴趣爱好和那些有闲又爱彰显自己品味的有钱人没什么两样，比较值得一提的是他过往那丰富的情史，也符合Brax对他的第一印象。

但这些都没能解释Brax的疑问，反而叫他更困惑起来。说得不好听些，他根本没看出这个人跟Chris在一起是图什么，要说他哥唯一比别人强的也就是那个脑子还有身体方面的优势，就靠这些来跟人谈恋爱也实在勉强。除非那人就是品味独特，吃够了各款甜点，忽然想来点重口味。

Brax回想着那个暧昧又带着一点命令性的单方面对话，还有Chris完全服从的态度，基本是一个指令一个动作，越想越觉得不对，怎么看都不像是正经谈恋爱的，倒更像是一种不太平等的上下从属关系。

Brax忽然被自己脑子里闪过的一个念头给吓得呛住了。

带从属性质的肉体恋爱关系……他哥不会是被人包养了吧？


	2. Chapter 2

没过多久，Chris又联系了他。他答应保持联系，也真的就一丝不苟地将自己的新地址通知了Brax。

Brax一路都在打着腹稿，为了那个新发现的他哥的小秘密忐忑不安。从一家人的角度，他也应该说点什么，和Chris好好谈一谈，说一些像，就算你喜欢的类型是带把的也没关系，你也还是我亲哥，我们还是一家人，但你还是应该有一些更健康的感情关系之类。

听起来就像一个肉麻版本的逼人出柜的宣言。Brax郁闷地那张写写划划的纸揉团丢了，算了，他还是见机行事吧。

他没想到的是，一见面，Chris就打了他一个措手不及。

“Solo告诉我，他发现有人在跟踪他，是你的人吗？”

“谁？”Brax想装傻，很快在他哥冷面瞪视里败下阵来，“好吧，我就是弄清楚他底细，只是为了以防万一。”

他不由觉得玩味，Solo居然能察觉被跟踪了，还跑来跟他哥打小报告，看来他们之间也不是单纯肉体关系那么简单。但这也进一步说明Solo对Chris的影响力已经到了什么程度。他再不介入，不快刀斩断这团乱麻是真不行了。

“你们是怎么认识的？”Brax先抛出一个试探，“他怎么看都不像是你会来往的那类人。”

Chris平淡地说：“他现在算是我的客户。”

上次他可不是这么说的。而且Brax半个字都不信，那个私家侦探调查的结果显示，Solo并没有参与他爸公司的生意，只挂着一个艺术顾问的闲职，天天游手好闲，他能有什么业务要委托Chris？除非他是另一种“客户”。

这么一想Brax就更笃定也更痛心了，他哥一定是一时不察就被骗了，被洗脑到现在还执迷不悟。

这种事长痛不如短痛，趁早说开了更好，“你知道我其实不在意的吧，”他说：“你和什么人在一起，只要你开心，我都能接受的，但是你也要明白，建立在金钱基础上的关系，是很不牢靠的。”

Chris停下了手里的事，缓缓转过来看他，依旧面无表情，Brax却不由自己地全身寒毛根根倒竖起来。

他顶着压力说下去：“我不知道你为什么要选择这样的关系，但这是没办法长久的。你只是一时迷惑，到头来……”

“Braxton。”他哥警告道。

Brax立即噤声。

“我信任他。他不是那种人。”

哪种人？Brax想，花花公子，跟他哥在一起只是贪一时新鲜？游戏花丛根本不可能把这样随便玩玩的感情当真？还是惯于玩弄人心，把一根筋的他哥吃得死死的？

妈的，不管是哪一种听起来都一样槽心。更要命的是，他再清楚不过他哥的脾气，一旦认定什么就头撞南墙也要走到底，谁也不能说动他改主意，此刻当局者迷，当然更不可能把他的忠言逆耳听进去。

Brax只好把自己打好的几千字劝分腹稿咽了回去。

此路不通，只好从另一个人那边下手了。

他这次不再假手他人，亲自出马，密集地跟踪偷拍了Solo几天。哪怕是他妈的圣人在这种放大之下都看出小来，更罔论Solo本身也不是那种太自觉的人。几天下来，Brax更是进一步确认有钱人的生活真他妈无聊，天天没事找事就各种酒会派对，还有各种附庸风雅的艺术拍卖。但这也方便了他，给他的偷拍取证提供了大量素材。等他把这一堆Solo在社交场合人模狗样勾三搭四的证据拿到他哥眼前，他哥也就自然能看清真相了。

他走回停车的地方，地下停车场静悄悄的。Brax打开车门坐进驾驶座里，将相机放在副驾上，正想启动车子，忽然觉得脑后发凉。他抬眼，对上了后视镜一双冷静得出奇的眼睛。

“Braxton。”Solo说，“我以为Chris已经和你谈过了。”

真是他妈的风水轮流转，他居然也有给人堵到车里的一天。Brax惊悚之后不由恼羞成怒，“有时候Chris会太容易相信别人了。得有人提醒他一下。”

Solo哑然，随即失笑。“这个话题接下来的走向是什么？你打算用那些，”他下巴朝副驾上点了点，“说服Chris和我分手？”

“Chris的生活没你想象中那么简单，”Brax说，拿出我也是为你好的架势，“你不会想跟他另一面的工作打交道的。”

Solo似笑非笑地看着他，“是吗？Chris没告诉你我们是怎么认识的吗？”

Brax斜眄他，他才不会给这人三寸不烂之舌给忽悠，“怎么认识的？”

Solo眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“实际上，我们就是在他给土耳其黑手党工作的时候认识的。”

“是吗？”Brax不由又扫了他一眼，能和黑手党有关联，看来这人也不简单，他差点看走了眼。

“他没说，对吧？大概是因为情况有点不好说，”Solo笑微微地补充，“实际上，我当时是他花钱买的伴游。”

Brax下巴再次掉落，“你是……”他结巴起来，“可是我以为——”

Solo耸耸肩，并不以为意。“不幸的是，每个人都有资金出问题的时候，我很幸运在那时候碰见了Chris。”

Brax无言以对，他不知道该怎么面对这个真相，但确实这样就更说得通了。他也意识到之前自己关切之下的盲点，以Solo的外在条件，完全没必要还要靠花钱来获得性关系，反过来，如果他哥是出钱的金主那方，就完全合理了。

Brax知道自闭症导致Chris不善交际。他也能理解，他哥只是不知道怎么跟人打交道，说到底还是个功能正常的男人，每个男人都会有那方面的需要，但Brax万万没想到他哥会到了花钱购买性服务的地步。

他内心不由一阵悲催，本来以为他哥就是付出肉体，没想到真相更残酷，是钱也砸出去，人和心也估计也跟着一起给出去了。

Brax脑子里转了好几转，提出一个显而易见的问题：“但既然这样，你的麻烦应该早就已经解决了，为什么你们还在继续见面？”

但凡有别的选择，任何有自尊心的人都不会选择出卖肉体，Solo看起来也不像是会缺钱到这个地步。

Solo暧昧地笑了。“为什么不呢？你哥开出的条件实在让人没办法拒绝，而且他还那么讨人喜欢。”

Brax懂了，有钱人的日子也不总是像表面上那么风光，想要维持他现在这种体面奢侈的生活，确实也需要一大笔钱。有Chris这个人肉提款机，又听话又好用，他当然不会放手。

想清楚这一层，Brax反而冷静了，能用钱买来的东西，当然也能用钱打发走。“你要多少？”

“什么？”Solo愣了。

Brax也不和他废话，“报个价，拿了钱就滚蛋。就这么简单。”

Solo眼神闪了闪，既没有带着尊严地一口回绝，更没有丝毫被冒犯的怒火，他向后一靠，好整以暇地看着Brax，说：“如果我说不呢？”

如果他这么不识好歹，Brax也只能上惯常的硬手段了，比如把人绑了丢到某个鸟不生蛋的地方，通常饿几天，再打几顿，什么样软硬不吃的角色也就老实了。Brax阴狠地想着，估计脸上也现了端倪，Solo打量着他，摇摇头。

“不管你在想什么，我都建议你别付诸实施。”他慢吞吞地说，“Chris不会喜欢你背着他这么做的，你也知道，他对这种事只有一种应对方式。”

他精准地戳中了Brax的痛处。Brax沉下脸，“那你到底要怎么才肯离开他？”

“哦，我还没有说清楚吗？”Solo故作天真道，听起来更气人了。“我是很有职业道德的，在约定范围内，只要Chris还想继续，他还有我想要的东西，我就不会离开。”

Brax自动解读为，他当然不会走，而是要像吸血虫一样榨干他哥每一滴剩余价值。

“Chris知道你只是把他当提款机吗？”

“我怎么会只把他当提款机，”Solo假惺惺地笑：“那就太屈才了，他在别的地方还有更多‘长处’，不然我怎么会对他这么爱不释手呢。”

他拉开车门走了。留下Brax气得七窍生烟，却又无计可施。

他还是把照片给他哥看了，Chris看完一声不吭，他越是平静，Brax心里就越七上八下。

“我只是觉得你应该知道。”

“我知道。”Chris说，“到此为止，别再跟踪他了。”

他哥已经说得这么明白，Brax也再没有其他法子了，一个人愿意往火坑里跳，旁人再着急也没办法。他也只好就这么算了，虽然回去之后也郁闷得晚上睡不着，跑到书房去翻出他爸和他们兄弟俩当年的合照，长吁短叹。

他没再去跟踪Solo，没过几天Solo却自己找上门来了。

Brax半夜里莫名其妙转醒过来，顺便起床去尿尿，经过客厅发现灯没关，正想走过去随手关了，黑暗里忽然传来一个声音，吓得他差点一脚踩空。

“Braxton。”

Solo坐在他的厨房里，几乎和阴影融为一体。Brax恶狠狠地拍亮了灯。

“你他妈的怎么进来的？”他气势汹汹地问。Solo翻了个白眼，他一身低调暗色，和Brax见过的那个混迹在酒会、拍卖会的衣冠楚楚模样大相径庭。

“我是来讲和的。”Solo说。

“什么？”Brax问，“为什么？”明明已经压倒性地大赢特赢的人来讲和，怎么看都有鬼。

“你不喜欢我，没关系，但我也有问题，我不该故意误导你，”Solo冷淡地说，“事实是，Chris和我虽然开始得不那么常规，但我们在一起确实是认真的。”

“那为什么你之前不说，忽然又跑来跟我解释这些？”

Solo张了张嘴，忽然哑了。Brax更怀疑了，他多打量了他几眼，这大半夜的，Solo看起来也不再光鲜夺目、意气风发，甚至有点苍白憔悴，眼底下显出深深的一圈青黑色暗影，好像好几天都没怎么合过眼了。

Brax脑子里叮的一声，明白了。他这边才给了Chris照片，Solo就过来表示愿意跟他和解，这中间发生了什么，都不用想。他哥到底也不是吃素的，能随便给人揉圆捏扁，惹急了也还是，呃，会吃醋的。

“你屁股还好吗？”他不禁有点同情地问，Solo闻言给他一个白眼。

“你就那么肯定我就一定是下面的？”

他的反击对Brax来说是不痛不痒，大家都是成年人了，这种都已经不知道在床上滚了多少次的关系，是上是下又有什么可介怀的。就算他哥是在下面，又不会少一块肉，也还是一样聪明绝顶，一个能打好几个，并没有分毫损伤他的男子气概。

“不管是上是下，我反正看你是都有点不行了。”他实话实说，知道这种实话在这时候更是会心一击。

Solo恼火地叹气。

“所以我们没事了？”他说，“我不会和Chris分手的，你也别再来找我的麻烦了。”

他站起来走了出去，Brax过了一会才想到，自己还没问清楚他是怎么神不知鬼不觉地摸进来的。

一直到很久以后，Brax才摸清楚了Solo的真正底细，也弄明白了Solo之所以故意没和他说清楚，故意让他纠结郁闷，只是在不爽Brax一开始让Chris受伤了。

Brax：你特么的能不能先数一数他弄死弄残了我多少人？！

Solo：那些人又和我没关系。你哥跟我睡，我不心疼谁心疼。

Brax只能心疼自己。


End file.
